


Dream Or Reality?

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: A successful hunt calls in for a celebration, but even in your wildest dreams you wouldn’t have been able to come up with such an idea for it.





	Dream Or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I really like how this one turned out, guys! I hope you’re going to like it with all your heart too ;) Lemme know what you think and, stay buckled up for more!

It wasn’t just too much, you thought you might’ve actually died from it.

When you had been asked to accompany Dean and Jo on a hunt that hadn’t been what you had had in mind. Monster guts? Yes. Unidentified fluids clinging to your clothes? Yeah. Landing in bed with them both as a way of celebrating the victory? That hadn’t occurred to you even in your wildest dreams.

And now that’s your reality, absolutely mindblowing and incredible reality that you’re struggling to wrap your mind against, because everything seemed like a vivid dream. Or an amazing and wonderfully detailed hallucination.

You had lost the count of how many times they had made you come already, but you knew it’s all far from over. They had made it clear it wasn’t going to be a one time thing, anyway, at least not if you wanted to keep going. And of course you wouldn’t say no to that.

Dean and Jo shared a kiss right in front of you, putting on a show that had your breath hitch in your throat, even though it wasn’t the first time you’re seeing it. They melted into each other like two sunflowers chasing the sun together, entwining their stems in the process. Jo’s hands were wound tight around Dean’s neck, and Dean’s were around her waist, like they wanted to get even closer to each other.

Dean was the first one to break the kiss, but he didn’t pull away, simply stayed where he had been. Jo’s face split into a grin as they gazed into each other’s eyes, their foreheads touching. If you hadn’t been assured by both of them that you were welcome here along with them, this display of intimacy would have you bolting somewhere else from the sheer feeling of being overwhelmed by such thing.

It nearly felt like you were an intruder in their little slice of paradise, but the moment they turned their attention to you, the feeling dissipated. The love in their gazes was clear and that was enough to assure you that you belonged there right along with them.

Before you had the chance to move closer, eager to touch both Jo and Dean, they moved first, perfectly synchronised. They pushed you flat on the bed and you made a surprised sound, thought there was no denying what such a display of power was doing to you.

Jo trailed her fingers over your sides, skimming them over your skin so lightly that you would think you were imagining her touch if you weren’t seeing it. Dean spread your legs gently, digging his fingers into the meat of your thighs, and you let your head fall onto the pillow, accepting the sensations without a second thought.

“Come on,” you said, locking your gaze with Jo. “I wanna have some fun with you.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “You’re insufferable.”

“And you love it,” you raised your eyebrows, letting out a content sigh when she climbed over your face. “I bet you love me even more when I’m annoying you two.”

“That could be true.” Dean chuckled, but a witty response flew out of your head when you felt the head of his cock nudge at your entrance. “But I think we’ve got more important things to do right now.”

You didn’t say a word, only let your eyes flutter shut as you gripped Jo’s thighs tight with your hands. There was no need to wait or go slow, so you got your tongue right on her clit and really started working on her.

And, if judging by the way she inhaled sharply, you were going to make her fall apart in no time.

Dean pushed inside you before you knew what was going on and a moan reverberated deep in your chest, getting lost in Jo’s pussy. She responded with a moan and you delved even deeper, happily welcoming the scent and flavor that surrounded you from all around.

She tasted so sweet you swore no dessert could come close, and you made a mental note to ask Dean if she only tasted like that to you or maybe to him as well. The faint undertone of harsh gunpowder drifted into your nose and, while some would deem it unpleasant, it only reminded you of how fierce and unique Jo was.

And how lucky you were to be hers and Dean’s.

The first few thrusts were slow and you managed to keep your cool, getting lost in the feeling of being filled so deep. You could feel every ridge of Dean’s cock as he kept sliding in and out, not letting you get used to it as he didn’t stop, not even for a second.

The heat of two bodies pressed tight against yours was overwhelming in the best way and you had no idea how you could muster enough brainpower to give Jo exactly what she wanted. There was nothing better than the taste of a girl on your tongue, though, so that must’ve been the best motivation for you; knowing you could make her feel like nobody else could.

You couldn’t stop shivering once Dean’s hands began roaming over your body, not leaving an inch of skin unattended. Jo accompanied him to the best of her ability, shocking you with her flexibility when she bent forward without moving away from your face and skimmed her fingers over your stomach and lower.

This time, you had to take a moment when Dean outright slammed into you, making something between a scream and a moan tear from your throat. He gave you no mercy, setting a pace that made you all too aware of all the perfect spots he was hitting, and Jo only made it harder to process with the way she caressed your skin like you were something frail and precious.

Compared to them both, maybe you were?

She started grinding on your mouth the moment you swirled your tongue inside of her, trying to get it as deep inside as it was possible. You didn’t care much for the fact your jaw was already getting numb. You couldn’t be happier with your head in between her legs, so you ignored the feeling, focusing on all the little sounds you were forcing out of Jo with every sweep of your tongue against her.

With every Dean’s thrust, you had more and more trouble concentrating on Jo, but you weren’t going to give up fast. Figuring some things worked for everyone, you started pulling on her all the tricks that always made you feel amazing, hoping for the best. 

You were rewarded almost immediately by Jo’s thighs pressing against your ears tight and the world got drowned out, leaving only you, her and Dean. She was responsive in all the best ways, her body shaking above you as you brought her closer and closer to the edge, her pussy getting wetter with every passing second.

There was no missing the moment Jo fell over the edge and the fact that you were the reason for her pleasure alone was enough to make the desire burn even stronger in your body. It was a fire that you had no idea how to put out or if it could be put out at all.

Dean picked up his pace when Jo pushed herself to the side. The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall, Dean’s grunts and her whimpers were a cacophony you had trouble processing at first. It was too much and your focus was jumping from one thing to the other, finally settling on Dean when you forced your eyelids open.

He was a thing of beauty and divine strength; years of hunting were reflected in muscles straining wonderfully with every move and multiple scars scattered all over his skin, like marks of victory. A smirk on his face had your heart jump in your chest; you couldn’t wrap your mind around the fact that you were so lucky as to have him too.

Your back arched from the bed when he hit that spot that had you seeing stars and he noticed it without a doubt, making it his goal to nail this spot over and over again. Jo moved over to where Dean was, your cheeks heating up as she watched his cock disappear inside you, not tearing her gaze away, even for a second.

She leaned forward and brushed her fingers over your clit, the mutual stimulation making you claw at the sheets. You tried your best to process all sensations running through you, but it wasn’t easy, so you let them wash over you in waves, knowing you wouldn’t last long with both of them working on you like that.

And, soon enough, they picked up his pace to the point you were a blabbering mess, incoherent sounds spilling from your lips as release creeped closer and closer. There was nothing gentle about the way Dean’s hips slapped against your body time after time or Jo’s fingers rubbed your clit furiously, and you got lost in the overwhelming moment, your hips arching from the bed to meet both their touches.

The next moment you were gone, white light exploding behind your eyes as the pleasure coursed through you, alighting your every nerve ending on fire. You vaguely registered Dean pulling out of you and took a deep breath, hoping it would let you come down from your high.

When your gaze fell over Dean, you saw him panting, his cock wet with your juices but not with his release. “You didn’t-” you cut off when he let out a chuckle.

“I will, don’t worry,” Dean said, licking his lips as he and Jo moved to the other side of the bed. “You know how fucking amazing Jo is at giving,” he added and she pulled him in for a kiss, effectively preventing him from saying anything else.

They’re like two wild forces of nature, hurricane and flood colliding, and neither wanted to budge, to give way to the other. They clawed at each other, desperate, and a thought crossed your mind that it almost looked like they wanted to merge and become one, clearly not able to stand a minute of being away from each other.

Your gaze stayed glued to them as Dean pulled Jo onto his lap, his lips sliding down her jaw and neck. She leaned back, bracing herself on her palms, and raised herself up, a wicked smirk on her face. Dean seemed to had been reading her mind and lined himself up at her pussy, his eyes fluttering shut when she impaled herself on his cock.

With such a sight, you had no other choice but to watch, observing the mesmerizing sight in front of you with your mouth agape. The way they moved could seem chaotic to some, but not to you; they were like two halves of one whole, connected on some deeper level than the mundane one as they chased their releases together, rising and falling in a fluid rhythm.

As much as you were thankful for a bit of a break, your body was itching to do something when faced with such spectacle. But you kept watching, only fisting the sheets and squirming when the sight became too much too handle. You didn’t know if you would survive coming one more time; you were convinced you were too wrung out to go again.

The moment Dean came couldn’t be clearer; surprisingly, no sounds came out of his mouth, but the way his body arched into Jo’s was captivating. His muscles tensed and his hips stuttered before going completely still, and that’s when Jo joined him in the land of bliss as well.

She was a lot more vocal, you’d learned, and there was no difference this time. A litany of curses was spilling from her lips as she rode out her release, one curse more filthy than the other, the symphony only given more flavor by all sorts of moans and whines.

Dean picked her up slowly and set her on the bed, her legs falling open on their own accord. It took some time before they caught their breaths, but none of you were in rush. If you could, you would look at them for all the eternity.

The moment their gazes snapped back to you, you pushed yourself on your elbows, letting a smile stretch out the corners of your lips. They were smiling too, taking you in shamelessly, and you weren’t shy either, admiring how beautiful they both were.

In moments like those, the life and all the sacrifices you had made couldn’t be more worth it.


End file.
